Billion Dollar Princess
by x-Barbie-x
Summary: Girl
1. Chapter 1

**The Billion Dollar Princess**

I am just an ordinary girl I go to school, I am sometimes moody, I have fallouts with my friends, I have a annoying Big brother Troy I'm just an ordinary teenage girl. But soon that all changed and I didn't even know it.

My name is Michelle a live in LA, I go to a normal high school. I have the best friends in the world Suzy, Jayne, Rachel and Emma we have been friends for life well as long as I can remember. Well its Monday and boy did I sleep in. I got to school late and Mrs Packet was so angry, you see this isn't the first time I've been late well really its every morning. The reason well its not that hard to explain I am just so lazy it runs in the family. So anyway its history first and the four of us are sitting in the back gossiping about the most HOTTEST boy in the whole of 9th grade Jack, he's a jock but not a ordinary jock he's sweet, kind and has the pecks of Channing Tatum. Mmm so hot.

I got a text from my mom it read Michelle oh have I got news for you. So we were like mmm a wonder what that's about so I texted her back but no reply. After school me and the girls went back to mine to see what the text was all about but there was no one home. that's weird I said moms normally home at this time yeah said Suzy. So we went upstairs an watched TV and waited till mom came home. Finally at 8 o'clock we hear her car. So we go downstairs, she was wearing a pair of Jimmy Choo high heels, Louie Vatan top matching bag and jeans. Mom how the hell did you afford those clothes, we em won the lottery girls, omg how much, 1 billion dollars……….

The next thing I new we were the talk of the town.

And from that day on my whole life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Before I go any further I must introduce you to the Plastics as we call them the reason they think there it and the sad thing so does most of the school. The plastics include Sarah the airhead, Monique the smart but bitchiest and finally the leader of the pack Lucy. The plastics are the richest girls in the school because their daddy's all own car companies. So the girls think because they are soo rich they can do anything. They run the school.

The next day at school everybody knows about my money. Also I've noticed that the plastics have been extra mean today especially to me. Jayne thinks its cause of our new fortune because I am now the richest girl in school. Its so weird saying that because before yesterday we were one of the poorest families in the school cause my mom is a single parent. History was so weird today because Mrs Packet was being really nice to me letting me chat and not get in trouble. I think I'm going to like being rich……..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days has been very hectic in my house with my mom inviting friends and family over for a calibration. I am telling you I cannot stand one more pinch on the cheek from some relative that I don't even know telling me 'oh you are growing up so fast' and 'what are you going to do with all of that money'

It is Friday night and I had just came back from dancing. My mom asked me what I was doing this weekend 'probably just hanging out with the girls' I said 'well I was just thinking if you and the girls wanted to go to on a shopping trip to New York' she said 'yeah, of course'.

So I phoned up all the girls and told them they were sooo excited. It was the first time we have been to New York and of course all of the girls including me love to shop, what girl doesn't. From then on it started to get better we bought a boat, a beach house in the Caribbean, bought a WHOLE new wardrobe full on designer items including millions of juicy couture stuff for example.

**2** **Years Later**

Everything has changed over the past 2 years. I am no longer best friends with Jayne, Suzy, Rachel and Emma. We fell out about a year ago they said I had changed with all of the new money. Now I have all new friends in a total new clique we are now the most popular girls in school you could say. We run the school and as for the plastic they now sit at the geek table…………….


End file.
